Generally, the support system for a folding or sliding door is either top hung or bottom rolling. Durability has always been an issue. For top hung doors, sagging under the weight of the door is a common problem. This is partly due to the deterioration of parts in the support system and more often the aging of the fastening between the support system and the door body. With a bottom rolling support system, the wheels are more susceptible to deformation, dependent on their load bearing capacity.
Furthermore, a common problem with both types of support system is the number of different parts involved and the different shape and configurations of the main parts. The making of these parts require different molds which adds to the overall costs in making and building the support system. The complexity would likely to contribute to the wear and tear.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings by providing novel support structure for use with a closure member.